


Old Friends Let Slip

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Old Friends Let SlipAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 918 wordsPrompt: One of them is polyjuiced as the other for a case. While inhabiting that body, they learn a secret the other never would have wanted revealed. It is either: 1) told to them by someone else -OR- 2) something about their actual body. Minimum: 358 - Maximum: 985 - must be written in present tense.Summary: Harry meets an informant while polyjuiced as Draco.Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I’m just borrowing them.





	Old Friends Let Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to glittering_git for betaing this for me ❤️ 
> 
> Any other inconsistencies/mistakes are my own!

“Please don’t do anything embarrassing while you’re me,” Draco sighs, looking at a mirror image of himself across the office. 

“What exactly do you think I’m going to do?” Harry asks, screwing his nose up as his voice sounded exactly like Draco’s. 

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to see myself in the Prophet tomorrow morning,” Draco replies drily. 

Harry snorts. “Don’t worry, I’ll be careful. I’m going to get the information and get out.”

“That had better be all you do,” Draco says warningly. “I still don’t see why you can’t do this as yourself.”

“Because it’s _your_ area of expertise,” Harry replies. “But seeing as you’re restricted to desk work, and the window of time we have to get this information is limited, this is our only choice.”

“Hmm,” Draco hums in agreement, though his face says otherwise. “You’d better get a move on. It’ll wear off too early otherwise.”

“I’m going, I’m going,” Harry says, whisking out of the door. 

“I don’t walk like that!” Draco calls after him, smiling with satisfaction as he saw Harry straighten himself up mid-stride.

***

Harry checks his appearance in the window of the fancy French restaurant he’d arranged to meet the (unsuspecting) informant at. He schools his face into a more Draco-like expression and pushes open the door.

Spotting the man in question, Harry makes his way towards the table. 

“Draco, how lovely to see you after all this time,” Blaise Zabini says, standing up to greet ~~Harry~~ Draco with a kiss on each cheek. 

Harry manages not to look taken aback as he greeted the taller man. “Blaise,” he says, nodding. “Thank you for agreeing to meet me.”

“Well, I must say I was intrigued by your invitation,” Blaise replies as he sat down again. “Especially considering the last time we saw each other you told me you hated me.”

“Yes, well, times change,” Harry replies, a small smirk on his face. Internally he was wondering why Draco would have told Blaise such a thing. He was under the impression that the two had been quite good friends.

“Indeed they do,” Blaise says, running his eyes over Draco’s appearance appreciatively. “Would you like some wine?”

“What vintage is it?” Harry replies immediately, thankful that the real Draco had told him he never drinks anything younger than a 1975 vintage. 

“Don’t worry,” Blaise says with a chuckle. “I would never dream of insulting you. It’s a 1969.”

“Then I’d love a glass,” Harry says, smiling in what he hopes is a Draco-like way. 

Blaise pours a glass for Harry before pouring himself another. 

At that moment, the waiter appears to take their order. Again, Harry is grateful that the real Draco had told him exactly what to order so he didn’t need to look at the menu. 

“Now, where were we?” Blaise says as the waiter walks away. “Oh, yes. I was going to ask you why you’d invited me here.”

“Well,” Harry began before stiffening. “It certainly wasn’t that,” he continues, trying to ignore Blaise’s foot against his leg. 

“No? Funny, you were always up for it at school,” Blaise says, raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

“Yes, well this is _business_ , not play,” Harry replies, sipping his wine. His mind is working overtime. How had he not noticed that Blaise and Draco had been _involved_ at school? He couldn’t wait to question Draco about it when he got back to the office. “Plenty of time for _that_ later.”

Before Blaise could respond, the waiter arrived with their meals. 

Harry gave the waiter a curt nod, as he’d seen Draco do many times before, and waited for him to depart again. 

“So,” he began, looking at Blaise. “I hear you move in some interesting circles these days, Blaise.”

“Ahh,” Blaise nods in understanding. “Indeed, indeed. Now your invitation makes sense.”

Harry nods, sipping his wine once more. “I thought it might. How do I get involved?”

Blaise shook his head slightly. “I don’t think you want to, Draco.”

“And why would that be?” Harry asks, cocking his head to one side. 

“You’ve worked hard to build up your reputation again,” Blaise replies. “If you get involved, it could ruin it all.”

“It hasn’t done your reputation any harm,” Harry points out. “And do you really think I would be so careless as to let anything slip?”

“No, but the company you keep…” Blaise let his statement hang in the air. 

Harry waves a hand. “Oh, there’s no need to worry about them,” he says. “We’re merely acquaintances, we rarely discuss anything business related.”

Blaise regards Draco carefully, then extends a hand across the table. He takes ~~Harry~~ Draco’s hand and slips a small card into it. “All the information you need.”

Harry pockets the card discreetly and nods. “Thank you,” he says. “Well, I really must go.”

“You’ve barely touched your food,” Blaise says a slight frown on his face. 

“Oh,” Harry replies, looking down at his forgotten meal. “No. Well, I suppose my meeting can wait.”

Blaise smiles and runs his foot up Draco’s leg again before beginning to eat. 

Harry suppresses a shudder and turns his attention to his own food. He wonders how fast he could get away with eating.

***

“You didn’t warn me about how _close_ you and Zabini were at school!” Harry exclaims as he walks back into the office.

Draco pales as he looks up. “What did he do?”

“Put it this way,” Harry says wryly. “You hate him again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are ❤️


End file.
